


Moments to Remember

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Particularly Poetic Poetry [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a lucky little angel, Dean's POV, Dean's such a sap, Declarations Of Love, Destiel - Freeform, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Protective Dean Winchester, Protectiveness, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a manly man that doesn't do that whole "feelings" thing. Cas is an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> A quick, cute poem that popped into my head about Dean and his "manliness" when handling all things lovey dovey and the angel that put those feelings there.

I don't do chick flick moments

I don't send a dozen roses

Because they remind me of you

I don't write poems

I don't confuse violet with blue

I don't write sappy love letters

Because

                 in

                                      my

                                                             heart

                                                                                          it

                                                                                                                   rings

                                                                                                                                                    true

_I stab demons before they **dare** lay a hand on you_

_As their blood splatters the color of roses on your face_

I may sing a rock ballad or two

That have nothing to do with your eyes of blue

And that's only if Sammy's not in the same place

I might blurt out how I feel about you

Under a damn witch's spell

So you know that it's true

_But that's okay_

_Because I don't do chick flick moments_

And I think I'm sorta

                                                         in

                                                                                                                        love

                                                                                                                                                                                  with

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       you.

                                                                                  

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      (gg)


End file.
